1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color-correcting device and method, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a color-correcting device and method for substantially matching the colors of the image displayed on an image forming apparatus with the colors of the image displayed on a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No matter what brand of image display apparatuses, such as televisions and overhead projectors, they have five basic adjustment functions of brightness, contrast, tint, color, and sharpness; the main objective of the five basic adjustment functions is to allow users to adjust the image quality displayed on televisions or overhead projectors.
The image source apparatuses connected to the image display apparatuses may be DVD/VCD projectors or digital image forming apparatuses of digital cameras and digital video cameras. Before products are in the market, manufacturers of the above-mentioned image source apparatuses apply a calibrating procedure, so that all the image source apparatuses from their respective factories have the same display expression. However, there are no common calibrating standards among the different factories. Users must manually adjust the adjustment parameters of brightness, contrast, tint, color, and sharpness for getting acceptable image quality when different image source devices of different factories output images to display apparatuses. Therefore, it is not convenient for the users.
Therefore, when digital image forming apparatuses of digital cameras and digital video cameras output and affect display apparatuses, a color calibrating procedure is applied for substantially matching the colors of the images displayed on the image forming apparatus with the colors of the images displayed on a display apparatus.